


just one more

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: He just loves to see her come undone.





	just one more

“I think you can do another,” Cassian said between kisses, his lips trailing along the juncture of Jyn's thigh.

“No,” she breathed, shaking her head weakly. She looked absolutely exhausted, hair plastered to her face and neck with sweat, still shaking from her last orgasm. “No, I can't.”

They had a safeword that she could use when she wanted to tap out; she still hadn't used it, despite the times she'd said  _ no more _ and had given him more anyway.

“I don't know,” he sighed, trailing his fingers around her clit. She was still too sensitive, he knew that, and would just narrowly miss her clit every time. She whimpered as his fingers sank lower. He slowly pressed just the pads of his fingers into her, smirking when her hips jumped and her breathing went shallow. “I think we can get another out of you.”

“Cass,” she blindly swiped at him, laughing weakly when his free hand seized hers, lacing their fingers together. “I don't know if I have it in me.”

“Nonsense,” he huffed, pulling his fingers out before slowly pushing back into her, this time to the second knuckle.

Her breath hitched.

He pressed a kiss to the space just below her navel when her muscles contracted around his fingers. “Oh,” he hummed, smiling up at her. “Did you feel that?”

She shook her head, dazed out eyes unfocused as she looked up at the ceiling.

“That was your body telling me  _ I was right _ .” He knew his grin was almost predatory when he heard her whimper. “I knew you could do more.”

“I hate you,” she whined, still not bothering to move or close her legs.

“No, you don't,” he chuckled, slowly pulling his fingers back before pushing them all the way in.

“Fuck,” she whimpered, squeezing his hand as her hips jumped. 

“Look at you,” he breathed, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her as she moaned and writhed and let out little noises she made for him and only him. “You used to be so  _ quiet _ .” He just barely curled his fingers when he saw her blush, smirking as her hips jumped.

“I couldn't even stand right now,” she huffed. “What makes you think I could be  _ quite _ ?”

He shrugged, curling his fingers against the sweet little spot inside her that absolutely  _ ruined _ her.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she whined, breathing hard as her eyes rolled back.

“Is that your new favourite word?” he teased, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the skin above her clit.

She whimpered, thighs just barely beginning to shake.

“That's a good girl.” He slowly swirled his tongue over where he'd just kissed, fighting the urge to tease her when she moaned, back arching high off the mattress. “ I don't mean just now,” he continued, slowly increasing how quickly he moved his fingers. “You barely made any noise the first time you fucked me.”

“I didn't know what you liked yet,” she stammered, laughing lightly.

“And now?” he smiled.

“You like when I-” She moaned when he gently flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit. “I- when I tell you how good you are,” she said as evenly as she could, pulling her hand from his to tangle her fingers in his hair. “When I pull your hair,” she smirked, punctuating her point with a gentle tug of his hair. A moan fell from her lips when he groaned against her. “ _ Cassian _ ,” she breathed, grinning when his free hand held her tighter to him. “Fuck, you're wonderful,” she breathed.

He grinned, his lips encircling her clit while he pressed his tongue down with more force, a loud moan falling from her lips.

“Fuck,” she gasped, tugging hard at his hair. “I'm going to come.  _ Don't stop _ .”

He tapped her hip in acknowledgement, his free hand finally digging into her other hip as he worked her up. “Come for me,” he breathed before sucking at her clit.

She came with a shout as tears welled up in her eyes, her back and hips arching off the bed as his tongue slowly ran along her hot skin until she had had enough and pushed him back. “No more,” she panted, her hand falling to the nape of his neck. “Please, please, no more.”

“You sure?” He asked, trailing his fingers up her thighs.

“Yes,” she nodded quickly, attempting to bring her knees together despite him still being between them. “Yes, I'm sure. I'm not using the safeword because  _ I hate it _ -”

He always looked over at her with a smirk whenever anyone mentioned small, furry Tooka cats- the word that she chose to use as her overarching  _ stop _ even though she really did adore them and he knew she secretly wanted one.

“But yes,” she said, all of the fight leaving her as soon as he nodded. “I'm sure.”

“Okay,” he smiled, crawling up the bed. He reached over her to retrieving her water before passing it to her. “We can stop.”

“Thank you,” she sighed, sipping her water.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” He reached out to wrap an arm around her, rubbing his hand over her shoulder.

She nodded, curling into him, looking half asleep as she forced herself to drink. “Yes.”

“Did you count?” 

She glowered up at him, but eventually nodded slowly.

He grinned. “How many?” he asked, reaching out to curl his fingers around a wayward strand of hair.

“Ten,” she grumbled, looking down at her water.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “My beautiful girl.”

Jyn scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I'm starting to think giving you power is going to your head.”

“I like taking care of you,” he shrugged, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I know you do,” she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

He leaned down to press his lips to hers, taking her water from her. He put it back where he got it from originally, smiling when she curled up on her side, facing the wall that their bunk was pressed firmly against.

She turned back to look at him, sleepily extending one hand to him. “Hold me?” 

While he loved when she held him, the rare occasion he got to wrap himself around her in sleep was still one of his favourite treats of her letting him have control for the night. “Of course,” he nodded, quickly crawling across the bed, smiling as she melted back into him. He carefully pressed kisses up and down her neck, smiling when she hummed contently.

“You're wonderful,” she sighed, beaming as she always did when he pulled her close. “Thank you.”

“I'm always willing to make you come,” he breathed in her ear, making her snort.

“I know,” she chortled, reaching back to squeeze his hip. “Sleep.”

He pressed a kiss to the space just below her ear, brushing his nose along the column of her neck. “Goodnight, my love.”

“I love you,” she yawned, practically asleep before she even finished speaking.

“I love you, too,” he hummed, pressing his face into her hair before allowing sleep to pull him under.


End file.
